


Cruise

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruise, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Severus Snape takes a Cruise and runs into someone he knew.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Cruise

How I ended up on a cruise I will never know, I needed to go somewhere. I need to not be where I was. I ended up on a 10 day cruise through Alaska's inland waterways. River cruising it was called, smaller than being on an ocean liner but that also meant fewer people on it. I was suggested to go on this cruise by Mrs. Granger, she was in Muggle affairs now.

I located my room, it was bigger than I expected. There was a washroom off to the side, a closet next to the door. A large bed in the middle of the room with a massive sliding door that led to a balcony. A tv sat across the bed on the wall, a large mirror was above the headrest. The nightstand doubled as a small fridge. The bathroom had a shower and a bath, a porthole to look out while showering. A typical room, bigger than most I assume.

Opening the closet, I found one side had selves and the other half was hanging space. I put away my things, not that there was much. Muggle clothing, swim trunks, pants, long sleeved shirts and hiking boots. I hung up the dress shirt and pants. I put my toiletries in the bathroom.

Pulling open the map, over the next several days we’ll make several stops along the cost to hike to spots around Alaska. There was a large indoor pool, with a water slide. Dancing, formal evening meals. Lots of activities to do when we weren’t on land. An announcement came on saying lunch was being served. Let's get this over I think.

The first night was uneventful. They went over the itinerary of stops and what was available to do. I went to bed late, dreading the next morning.

Leaving my room the next morning, I see her. A blonde haired woman leaving the room next to mine. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a long white long sleeved top with a black vest on top. Her hair was in two french braids.

“Miss. Lovegood?” I ask, watching her lookup.

“Professor Snape?” She said surprised. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“My name is Severus, I haven’t taught in several years. I’m guessing the same as you, a vacation. Let me guess, Miss. Granger set this cruise up for you?” I moved closer to her.

“Yes, she did.” She laughs. “Do you want to join me for breakfast?” I asked, I watched her smile. “Certainly. Severus.”

We headed down to the dining hall, the day was blusty and cold. Apparently normal for Alaska weather. Our first stop was in an hour and it would be to climb to see a Glacier. We sat down at a table in the dining hall. A waiter came over and took our orders.

“Why did you pick this cruise Luna?” I ask her, as I take a sip of coffee. “Hermione showed me, figured I would like the Glaciers and hikes, maybe see some whales or orcas or even moose. You?” The waiter brings over our orders.

“I needed to get away, things had become too much. As you probably know, I left teaching once the war ended and my name was cleared. I never expected to survive the war.” I was being surprisingly open with Luna. “When Hermione approached me with her muggle program it had muggle vacations in it, I figured why not. I’m not doing anything else at the moment.”

We spent the next couple of days exploring each stop the cruise made, the only time we were separated was at night. The 4th day, we were informed that the cruise would be docking and not not moving due to a massive winter snow storm coming through the area. All outdoor activities were cancelled, they had several indoor activities to do. They also now offered all movies and tv shows for free in the rooms, along with the meals being delivered to the rooms to keep passengers in the room. The Snowstorm was supposed to bring 80 plus inches of snow, wind gusts of over 85km/h. They wanted us to be confined to the rooms as much as we could.

Luna knocked on my door early the next morning, I had just finished getting dressed.  
“Come in.” I called out, Luna walked into the room, carrying two cups of tea.  
Taking a cup of tea from her, I set it down on the bedside table.

“Ready to spend the next few days stuck in this room?” She smiled at me sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I spent several months chained to a bed in St. Mungo’s Hospital being questioned again and again. This is paradise considering that place, plus this time I have company.” Motioning to her.

I forgot that you spent several months there, I’m sorry you didn’t have any visitors.”

“Oh I had visitors, just not one’s that were wanted. It’s better than spending time in prison. Don’t you think?” I smiled at her. “ You were locked in the dungeon Luna, that is much worse than a hospital.”  
She smiled at me, and looked down.

“But I wasn’t alone, I had people. I knew that I wasn’t going to die, or they would have killed me right away. Bellatrix liked to have fun with me.”  
Now it was my time to be sorry.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help...You were a student…” I started to speak but unsure of what to say.

“Severus, you had your duties. You knew exactly what you needed to do. If you decided to save some random girl from the dungeon. Everything would have been over before it even started. That’s the past Severus, we all have scars from the act of the war, some go deeper than others but it doesn’t mean we should continue to carry the weight of it around.” She grinned up at me. “ Now they bring breakfast at 8am, what shall we watch on the tv till then? Or do you want to take an early polka dancing class?”

“T.v please, you will not catch me polka dancing Miss. Lovegood.” We spent the day talking, and watching T.v. Food was brought to the room. By noon the snow started to fall and the wind picked up.

On the morning of the 5th day, Luna was at my door again with tea, she let herself in sitting down on the bed. She hands me the tea’s and begins to pull something out of her bag.

“I completely forgot I had these, want to play?” She pulls out a Wizard chess set and a bag of Gobstones.  
“That is convenient. Wizard’s Chess, let’s save the Gobstones for when we are in dire need of relief from the boredom. I’m not sure if it’s higher or lower than polka dancing…” She laughs at my joke.

We spent the day playing Wizard’s chess and repairing them. Luna somehow beat me in nearly every game we played.  
“How did you get so good at playing this?” I asked, after about what felt like the 20th time of kicking my butt.

“Mother taught me, she really loved the game. Once she passed Father had readers play me to keep me busy when worked. He hated the game.”

“Maybe he was just tired of you beating him all the time. How is he doing? Does he still run the paper?” I asked, resetting up the board.

“No, he passed away after the war. He couldn’t handle what had happened to me, I think he felt guilty. One morning, he just didn’t wake up.”

“Luna, I’m sorry I didn’t know.” She looks at me. “Not many do, It didn’t seem like a big deal. I knew he wouldn't have wanted a fuss. So I only tell people when it comes up. Let’s play again, I think I can beat you one more time before supper comes.”

She did beat me, it didn’t even come as a shock. Supper came, pork chops with rice and veggie and mugs of hot chocolate. We drank our’s and watched the snow fall out the large windows.

By day 8, I was seriously considering trying the polka dancing just to get some exercise. As always Luna arrived bright and early. This time she carried two canvas and paint.

“Morning, Severus. I’ve brought some activities. I borrowed the canvas from the ship but the paint is my own. Special made, it makes the pictures come to life.” She smirked at me. “ Care to paint with me?” I couldn’t even think of saying no. She set up the supplies in front of the balcony, we sat and painted the day away, only pausing for meals. By 8pm, we had finished. Luna muttered a few words and suddenly the pictures started moving.  
We had painted the snow falling, over the water. The snow had started to fall down and the waves began to move.

“Luna, that is amazing. How did you do that?” I was actually astounded at her abilities. She paused her cleaning up and grinned at me.  
“Magic Severus.” She said to me. “Alright, keep your secrets.” I smiled at her and helped her start to clean up. Leaving my cabin that night, she pulled me close and kissed my cheek.  
“Till tomorrow Severus.” That night I dreamed of Luna.

The next morning, I struggled to wake up. I didn’t want my dreams to end. I heard Luna knocking on the door. She came in, looking surprised to see me in my bed.

“Comfy Severus? Shall I come back later?” I saw her grin as she put down the cups, then I saw her look down and blush slightly. “I didn’t know you slept naked Severus.” I feel my face widen, Luna gracefully turns around as I grab what I need and go get dressed. Coming out of the washroom I see Luna sitting on the bed, which she had made.

“They said today well be the worst day of the storm then it should finally start clearing up. Unfortunately we’ve used all the stuff I’ve brought.So we can sit here, or go dancing, watch the snowfall or watch tv.” She smiles at me, patting the seat beside her.

“Let’s watch the t.v and the snow. I am not going dancing.” I sat down next to her, she had pulled out a workbook and began making notes.

“I thought we were watching tv.” I said to her, looking at her notes. “ Oh I am, I’m making notes of what I would like to do to you given the chance.” She smirks at me.

“Cheeky witch.” We spent the day watching t.v and the snow falling onto the water. Supper was brought to our room, during supper the cruise decided to play music through the speakers.

“Dance with me Severus?” Luna held out her hand. “I do not dance.” I murmed to her. “Why, because you can’t? I can teach you.” She looked at me with her silvery gray eyes.

“Oh on the contrary, I do know how to dance. Do you know how to Slow dance Miss Lovegood?” She shakes her head, I let her pull me up to a standing position.

Pulling her close, I place her hands around my neck and mine on her waist. “Let me show you.” I slowly begin to move our hips, moving my feet. We went like this for a while, slowly moving together. Her face becomes flushed.

“Do you believe I can dance now, Miss Lovegood.” She smiled and nodded at me. “Is there anything else you want to see?” I asked, still not letting go from our dance. She smirks at me before answering.

“You without your clothes on?” She bit her bottom lip. “Then what?” I asked knowing what her answer would be.

“Whatever you want.”

“Hrm, whatever I want? I could be a very dominant man Luna. Do you want that?” I ask her, she nods yes.

“Let me hear you say it.” I said to her, lifting her head towards mine.

“Yes, that’s I want Severus.”

“Excellent.” I capture her lips in mine.

Several hours later, the snow outside had shifted to small flakes floating down on the water. The balcony was covered with several inches of snow, Luna was sleeping next to me naked. A sight I never could have even imagined. I had just spent the last several hours, toying with her until she could no longer take it. She groaned and moaned my name, which was magical for my ears. Hearing her say my name, the realization of being wanted was staggering. I refused to sleep, not wanting the night to end. But sleep claimed me in the end.

The next morning, I woke up and turned over. I see Luna sleeping peacefully next to me. I wrapped my arms around, pulling her close. I heard her mumble my name in her sleep.

“Mine.” I muttered her into her ear. I see her give a nod agreeing with me. I moved my hand down her waist, parting her legs and I began fingering her. Her eyes opened wide, and she gasped. She began panting, I moved my fingers in and out faster. She turned her head towards me, I captured her lips with my mouth. She moaned into my mouth, I grinned. Within a few minutes, she came all over my hand.

“Ready for the day now?” I asked her, she nodded. We kissed for awhile, the ship made an announcement, saying we’ll be allowed to disembark for today’s adventure. Luna left briefly to get changed. She came back, her hair was braided and dressed in loved sleeved clothes, holding her parka.

We spent the day climbing the hills, and exploring the small town. The roads were still being cleared, hiking in the snow was a struggle more than I thought, by the time we reached the top of the hill I was out of breath. Luna was slightly ahead of me, by the time I got to her she was pouring mugs of hot chocolate for us.

I saw her smile as I made my way to her. “Can’t keep up can you Severus?”She smirked at me. “I can keep up quite well Luna, or can you not remember last night?” I grumbled at her, but grinned while I said that.  
“That you can Severus, but we’ll see after tonight.” Luna smirked again, she began to drink her hot chocolate.

By the time we made it back to the boat, even Luna’s face was red. We made it back to the room, Luna went to go leave and shower in her room. I stopped her and pulled her into my bathroom vanishing our clothes, turning on the hot water.

The rest of the cruise went by in a hase. I never let her leave my side after that. By the end of the trip we both knew we had to go back to normal. We met up several times throughout the year. Exactly a year later Hermione sent me an owl with a pamphlet for a month-long cruise. She included that Luna was going because we had become such good friends. I knew what I had to do. 

The end.


End file.
